Emu's Secret Room
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: The Director says something weird to Emu, making him question if Hiiro likes him.


I don't own characters or Kamen rider. Unfortunately. Hope you enjoy! Content Warning for Sex.

"Have you spoken to Hiiro yet?" Director Kagami smiled at Emu as he approached in the hall.

"No?" Emu looked confused.

"Ok, well we can talk about it later then," Director Kagami waved as he headed toward his office.

Emu stood there confused, feeling like the Director was hiding a secret.

"Hey," Emu approached Hiiro who was sitting in CR.

Hiiro gave a short nod to Emu in response as he chewed a bite of cake.

"Your dad was acting a little odd this morning, and asked if I had talked to you. What's up?" Emu questioned.

Hiiro paused before shaking his head, "He's always odd."

"True," Emu nodded. "So you don't have anything to talk to me about?"

Hiiro's cheeks flushed red before he muttered out a no.

Emu left to check on his patients. A few hours later he was talking to some of the nurses when the director approached him again.

"Did he talk to you?"

"I asked him if he had anything to say…" Emu started before he was cut off.

"Oh good. I do hope things work out with you two. Just please don't hurt him, he acts cold and tough but he's really super sensitive."

Emu just nodded in confusion. He headed to CR to talk to Hiiro again but found only Poppy.

"What's wrong?" Poppy noticed the look on his face.

"Do you know if Hiiro likes me?"

"Do you like him?"

Emu was quiet for a few moments before answering, "I try not to, because I don't think he'd reciprocate."

Poppy smiled, "Tell him how you feel."

"You never answered my question," Emu realized.

"Why did you ask in the first place?"

"The director said something weird," Emu admitted before he groaned, "Stop answering my questions with more questions."

"Just talk to him, Emu." Poppy disappeared back into her game. He sighed as he grabbed his portable game from his pocket and booted it up.

A while later Hiiro appeared and grabbed his lunch from the fridge. He sat down and started eating. Emu was so focused on his game that he slightly jumped when Hiiro asked, "You aren't missing any appointments, are you?"

Emu glanced at the time and shook his head. "I'm good for a while longer." He watched the other doctor eat for a moment before bringing up his question, "Do you like me?"

"What?" Hiiro choked out after he coughed for a few seconds.

"Do you like me?" Emu repeated.

"You're tolerable," Hiiro answered as he looked down at his food.

"So you have no romantic feelings for me?" Emu sighed.

Hiiro's face turned red with embarrassment before he stuttered out, "I… I…"

Emu smirked, "Your dad said he hopes things work out between us."

Hiiro groaned, "What else did he tell you?"

"Not much," Emu admitted before he stood up. "So you do like me then?"

"Shut up," Hiiro responded.

Emu felt flooded with confidence as he approached Hiiro and lifted his chin before bringing their lips together.

Hiiro's eyes closed taking in the sensation but they quickly opened as Emu moved away.

"I like you too," Emu smiled.

Hiiro took a deep breath before the emotion drained from his face, "We can't be kissing at work, we have to stay professional. Would you want to go on a date?"

"Sure," Emu grinned before his mouth turned into a smirk, "but I have a good idea in the meantime."

Hiiro raised an eyebrow but took Emu's outstretched hand and followed him out of CR. Emu led him to pediatrics and through a maze of doors. Finally, Emu pulled out a key and unlocked the final door. Hiiro noticed they were in a small, mostly empty, windowless room. Emu clicked the lock on the door before turning to look at Hiiro.

"What are we doing?" Hiiro questioned.

Emu pushed the other doctor against the wall with a kiss, trailing his hands down Hiiro's sides. He slowly kissed down the side of Hiiro's face to his neck, finding a spot that made Hiiro groan. Emu sucked lightly making Hiiro moan again.

"Emu…"

"I know you said no kissing at work, but no one has to know," Emu whispered.

Hiiro grabbed the back of Emu's head and brought him in for another kiss. Emu reached down and undid Hiiro's belt.

Emu broke from the kiss before asking, "Is this ok?"

Hiiro nodded and watched as Emu knelt down and undid the button and zipper of Hiiro's dress pants. He left kisses on Hiiro's thighs as he slowly slid the pants down. He smiled noticing the surgeon was already hard. He slipped Hiiro's boxers down before taking hold of the erect cock in front of him.

Hiiro failed at suppressing the moan the passed his lips. Emu smirked as he took the length into his mouth, slowly sliding his head back and forth. Hiiro grabbed at Emu's hair in pleasure, pulling him in closer.

Emu increased his speed and wrapped his arms around Hiiro's hips, squeezing the other man's ass.

Hiiro tried to speak, "Emu, I'm…" He lost himself in ecstasy as Emu drank him up. He breathed heavily for a moment as he tried to think through the fog. Emu stood smiling at his work.

Hiiro reached out for Emu but was stopped by an alarm going off on Emu's phone.

"I have to get to my appointments," Emu sighed.

Hiiro redressed himself before Emu opened the door and slipped away to focus on his job.

Hiiro ran into Emu later in the hallway. After glancing around he asked, "Does no one ever use that room?"

Emu smiled, "One of the pediatricians who retired gave me the key to it. I think I have the only key, other than the people who have the hospital master key, of course. Before I joined CR I'd eat lunch in there sometimes, I also have taken the occasional nap in there," he admitted. They walked toward the elevator and once the doors closed Emu questioned, "Were you actually planning to tell me you liked me?"

Hiiro looked embarrassed, "Dad realized I liked you and so I told him I'd ask you out. Apparently he assumed I'd tell you right away though, we just had this discussion yesterday." He rolled his eyes as the elevator door opened.

"Well, we can go out to dinner if you'd like?" Emu suggested. "I'm done with my work for the day."

Hiiro started walking up the stairs, "Let me just grab my bag." He noticed CR was empty before he added, "Afterward, if you want, we can go to my place so I can return the favor from earlier."

Emu smirked in understanding, "I'm sure that can be arranged."


End file.
